


Prompts

by DameDakini



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Can't write multi-chapters so I'm just shamelessly begging, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDakini/pseuds/DameDakini
Summary: If you have too much time on your hands or are equally in love with Orm's character after "Aquaman", please come in and see if you fancy writing any of the prompts or if you can recommend good stories dealing with similar concepts.





	1. The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, watched only "Aquaman", and, at the moment, I'm struggling to squeeze out any time for reading. For all those reasons I'm posting this series of prompts, hoping that they may interest somebody enough to write them and indulge my humble, fangirling self.

***Character Study Prompt 1: Orm's thoughts on Mera's betrayal and the bracelet he had given to her.***  
_It feels strange trying to fill up your own prompt, but I'm not entirely sure if it's okay to just post a bare sentence… so here we go. And maybe somebody has such a different perception of Orm's character that they will feel compelled to write something as a correction to my views._  
  
*******  
When the doors to his bedroom had closed, Orm's shoulders sagged slightly and his cold mask slipped to reveal a grimace of hurt and bitterness. He couldn't help it.

Disrobing with moves too sharp and forceful, he glared at the holographic map projected over his desk. The damned red dot moved through the blue image and pulsated steadily like a heartbeat. He hadn't thought he would ever activate the tracking device. Made by the most skilled craftsmen and one of Orm's most prized heirlooms after Atlanna, the bracelet seemed like a fitting gift for his soon to be wife. Ironically enough, it finally served the purpose his father had commissioned it for. To spy on a cheating woman.

Had it happened to somebody else, he would have thought it hilarious. But it didn't and the burning disgrace made it unbearable. To be cast away for a half-breed, a barbarian playing hero to those atrocious surfacers who swam around his kingdom in big, armed metal cans they had the gall to call ships. After years of proper courting and with the friendship between Atlantis and Xabel at the stake no less, Mera still betrayed him for a man she probably barely knew. He tried hard not to dwell on the possibility that she could have deceived him for a longer time.

His vision blurred lightly, he lied down on the bed and clenched his teeth.

He used to believe that his father was partly to blame for Atlanna's disloyalty, not trying hard enough to win her affection. When he had seen Mera for the first time, he had promised himself he would do his best to please her, make her grateful to be his wife. That he would always shower her with gifts.  
  
Well, at least his naivety had proven somehow useful.


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

_***Alternative Universe: Orm for a while ends up at the care of Tom Curry*** _

* * *

  
The days seemed longer when Arthur was away. Tom supposed it was a good thing that his son had found trustworthy friends and didn't have to rely solely on his aging father for companionship. Ben the bartender would tease the lighthouse keeper that he's having the worst case of empty nest syndrome, but Tom thought the hollowness in his chest went deeper than that. To him, Arthur had always been a tangible proof of Atlanna's love, a piece of his beloved that brought him comfort when he was close to doubting her return. His son gave him strength to be optimistic and patient.

Now, as he was standing on the pier, holding his cap with one hand against the vicious wind that tried to steal it, Tom was painfully aware that there was no one waiting for him in his house. Nobody to make him a cup of hot tea with lemon juice, and take his mind off the fact that today was not the joyous day of reunion. With one last look at the rough sea, Tom turned to walk back to his house, shaking from the cold breeze and humidity in the air. There would be a dangerous storm that night, he'd better check his house was ready for it.

*** 

He woke up in the middle of the night, wind howling behind the window, with just one thought screaming in his mind. The potted flowers gifted to him by Mrs O'donell. He had forgotten to put them inside. For once glad that Arthur was not there to hear him, he dressed and cursed his way down to the front door. Pulling his coat close around himself in preparation for the cold onslaught, he opened the door and hurried down the stone porch. The flowerpots were lying sadly shattered, but before he could bend down and see if the flowers could be somehow saved, he glanced at the rocky beach and froze. 

Trying very hard to calm down heart hammering in his chest, he ran to the place where he had seen a shape, a mere ghost of a human form, visible only for a second when a lightning struck somewhere far out in the sea and lit up the dark night. He almost slipped on the wet rocks in his hurry, but as he got closer it became more and more obvious that he was right: there was a person being thrown against the rocks by foaming waves. 

Not Atlanna.

The adrenaline took off the Edge of disappointment. Tom had no time for thinking, catching the boy by the arm when the waves brought him close enough. The slippery material of his shirt, similar to what Atlanna had been wearing when he had found her, very nearly made Tom loose his grip, but somehow he managed to heave the unconscious body closer to him and pull it into his arms. Not as strong as he used to be, he half carried, half dragged the boy back to the house amidst piercing cold and blows of wind that threatened to make him loose his balance. 

***

After a minute of CPR the boy finally started coughing and violently vomiting water, Tom helping him into a half-sitting position with one arm supporting the teenager's chest and stomach and the other soothingly on the boy's back. The lighthouse keeper frowned, seeing how the blonde hair was soaked with fresh blood.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had found somewhere a story that had Tom caring for Orm, but I can't find it and I've been known to mix up things… If you remember such a story do send a link, if you are writing/planning such a story, don't hesitate to let me know! I'm a monster for fluffy Tom&Orm hurt-comfort!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to interpret the prompt however you please, I would just love to see what others think about Orm's feelings on the matter!


End file.
